


Why are they liking me? (OHHC fan-fic)

by thechubby (orphan_account)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thechubby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isiah is a foreigner, transferring to japan's most elegant high school, OURAN HIGHSCHOOL! He wanted to meet his best friend Haruhi after a long time not visiting her. When he catches up with her, he feels bad since he had gain some wait and some people were staring at him. He was regretted going to Ouran until he meet a particular host club...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why are they liking me? (OHHC fan-fic)

**Author's Note:**

> This will have yaoi (boy x boy) no likey, no reading.

I groaned and yawned as I opened my eyes. Looking out the window, I see we're landing soon. I smiled, glad to be seeing Haruhi once more. My belly grumbled and I got nervous. I don't really like eating in front of other people. I just took a quick sip from my water and felt some turbulence. Ugh I hate that feeling. We soon came down safely to the airport. 

-time skip-

I looked around smiling. Oh how I missed Japan. It was night time and so many people were active. I headed off where Haruhi told me she lived. I hummed the way to her apartment. It took me a while, but I finally found her apartment. I lifted my luggage and up the stairs and knocked on the door, hoping it was the right one. It opened to reveal Haruhi in a tight jeans and a baggy shirt. She gave me a huge smile and hugged me, I hugged back. "Isiah!", she said in glee. "Haruhi!", I laughed. "It' good to see you again!", Haruhi smiled. "Same to you!", I grinned. She studied me for a moment. Ruffling a bit with my pulled back black haired pony tail, my black eyes, my chubby figure, my baggy clothes and my tennis shoes. "You look good!", she smiled. "Come in, Come in", she opened the door more and I let myself in.

I looked at her hair and cocked my head. "What happened to you hair?", I asked as I set down my stuff near by. "Oh,a neighbor kid put gum in my hair", she explained as we sat down near the table. "Ah, so you got your hair short for a girl and I got my hair long for a guy, funny isn't it?", I laughed as she nodded. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?", she asked, ready to get up. "Yes please, just some grapes.", I smiled. "Alright", she head of to the kitchen. I looked around and yawn. I got a text from my mother. I looked at it

" _Hey honey! Hope you had a safe landing, just wanting you to know that I already miss you! Hope you have a good time at your new school tomorrow! ~momma bear (^3^)chu~ XOXO_ "

I smiled, remembering the time different time zones and replied

" _Hey mama! Yes I had a bit of turbulence going down but all is okay! I hope you have a good day at work! Be safe mama!~your chubby bunny! XOXO_ "

I set down my phone and Haurhi came back with a bowl of grapes. She set it down and I grabbed some. " So, um how is Ouran?", I asked, getting ready for anything that might be in that school. "Hmm well it's filled with bunch of rich kids, like you but you're more smarter than them that's for sure. Um I accidentally broke a vase and was forced to be an underdog for a host club. Than I was changed to be a host in the club. I got bullied by a princess and and attacked by her and she never came back when the prince of the club got a tad angry at her. Then he barely figured out I was a girl after all that time. I learned how to dance, helped reunited a couple and got my first kiss with a girl. I had to make a thousand people to recommend me, which was reduce 1/3 after I kissed the girl. Tomorrow the host club is going to have a 'Cherry blossom viewing banquet' ", she said. I kept on eating grapes during the whole story. We she finished I laughed. "So much for a first kiss", I smiled. "Yeah yeah whatever", Haruhi laughed as she ate some grapes.

"So I take it that it's been a great so far for you.", I said jokingly. "Pfft, yeah right', She ate another grape. "So are you wearing a boy's uniform?", I guessed. "Yeah I still have to finish the dept", she explained. "Hmm, pfft you ain't turning lesbian on be right, Haruhi?", I said jokingly. She rolled her eyes and said, "No, you're the gay one in this friendship" "Pftt you got that right.", I fought her for the last grape and won. "Did you hook up with anyone in the U.S.?", She asked. "Yeah, but he cheated on me", I grumbled. "Wow, I'm sorry", Haruhi got sadden. "Not your fault. When he figured out I knew he had this sad puppy expression as I kicked him out of my apartment. He lost me when he cheated on me and I saw regret in his puppy expression.", I laid on the floor and she joined me. "Serves him right for messing with you", she yawned.

"It's late", she said after a while and got up to give me a mattress, pillows and a blanket. I changed into my pajamas as she went to change in her room. When I was done I grabbed a bag and peeked inside and grabbed out an old stuff teddy bear. I silently hugged it. "Do you still miss him, Isiah?", I heard Haruhi asked behind me. "Yeah", I sniffed. She hugged me from behind and I silently sobbed. After a moment she let go. I got up and hugged her. "Thanks Haruhi", I said and she nodded. She headed off to her room. "Night Isiah, see you in the morning", Haruhi turned off the lights and gripped on to the teddy bear. "Night Haruhi", I yawned.


End file.
